


New Things

by regenorakel



Series: very short stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regenorakel/pseuds/regenorakel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://esmeraldaweatherwax.tumblr.com">Monika</a>'s prompt:<br/>"Cora and Lydia have a bonding moment, that's all I want from you."</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> For [Monika](http://esmeraldaweatherwax.tumblr.com)'s prompt:  
> "Cora and Lydia have a bonding moment, that's all I want from you."

Cora doesn’t _need_ new clothes, not really, but Lydia thrusts two more flower print dresses and a cream-colored top at her anyway.

"Look," Cora begins, even as she instinctively accepts the clothing pieces and puts them on top of the haphazard pile resting precariously over her left arm, "I have clothes. I don’t need anything."

Lydia whips around, her reddish curls bouncing, and shows a small, almost mischievous smile.  
“Life is too short to only focus on the things we strictly _need_. Besides, you’ll look perfect in that dark blue dress.”

With that, she turns back to the stacks in front of her and quickly picks out more items. Cora smiles tentatively. She later finds that she does really love the dark blue dress.


End file.
